There is known an engine start control device for a vehicle provided with an engine that is automatically stopped when a predetermined engine stopping condition is satisfied. The engine start control device is configured to re-start the automatically stopped engine when a predetermined engine re-starting condition is satisfied. This vehicle is provided with a vehicular electric power source control device as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in addition to the engine start control device. This vehicular electric power source control device is configured to inhibit the re-starting of the engine when a parking position is selected as a shift position, even while the predetermined engine re-starting condition is satisfied. The vehicular electric power source control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is further configured to limit an electric power supply to electronic devices connected to an electric energy storage device, and other electric loads, for restricting an amount of consumption of an electric energy, when a stored amount of the electric energy in an electric-energy storage device mounted on the vehicle falls below a predetermined lower limit value, while the re-starting of the engine is inhibited.